Lucky!
by The Almighty Pickle Lord XD
Summary: Lucky is a normal 10 year old preteen. Until she falls in a hole and aggravates the Boogerman (a.k.a. Sparkly Rainbow-Haired Shadow-Controlling Man-Dress Wearer of DOOM)... Story is done! It will be continued in a drabble series!
1. Chapter 1

My name is Lucky. I'm the least luckiest person in the world though. You may have noticed that from me taking a stroll and falling in a hole. I looked around and saw a ton of weirdo cages and an unconscious dude in a man-dress. So then I started waiting for him to wake up.

I get distracted easily and ended up dying the guys hair rainbow and sharpying on a pink goatee and mustache. But _then_ I saw a giant black horse I immediately named Sir Bobo Squeakykins and spraypainted blue.

It got freaked out then but calmed down when I started trying to glitter him. Wich is how I ended up painting the cave purple and running out the hole trampling over who I have named Sparkly Rainbow Haired Shadow-Controlling Man-Dress Wearer of DOOM, and running for my life on a shadow horse who jumped into the shadows. _THAT_ is how you end up at Santa's Workshop with an evil SRHS-CM-DWoD after you screaming bloody murder. When SRHS-CM-DWoD saw where he was he left. "Whee! I need to fall in holes and spraypaint caves purple more often! " I said when a freaky group of people came over to me. The group included a humming bird lady, an awesome warrior bunny, a Russian santa, a super cool bag of glowing sand that looked like a person, and a teenaged floating blue-hoodied jacketed boy with his own personal snowcloud. "That was awesome! Whoo, take **that** Sparkly Rainbow Haired Shadow-Controlling Man-Dress Wearer of DOOM!"

Jack's P.O.V.

All of a sudden during our meeting a Night-Mare spraypainted blue with sparkles materialized with a preteen riding it and Pitch, _Pitch Black, _with rainbow hair and a pink goatee and mustache screaming at the girl and horse. He looked around, realized where he was and disappeared. The girl said. "Whee! I need to fall in holes and spraypaint caves purple more often!" So that's how Pitch got so angry! Hilarious! We came over to where she was and all of us were laughing. "That was awesome! Whoo, take **that** Sparkly Rainbow-Haired Shadow-Controlling Man-Dress Wearer of DOOM!" And she also gave him a nickname!

Lucky's P.O.V.

"Hellooo!" I said jumping off the horse onto the bunny warrior. "My name is Lucky!" I said making the bunny give me a piggy back ride. "So who's the guy I ran over with my cool new horse and ran from?"

"Pitch Black." Said the humming bird lady. "He's the boogeyman."

"Oh. So I painted the Boogerman's cave purple? I like calling him Sparkly Rainbow-Haired Shadow-Controlling Man-Dress Wearer of DOOM." At this everyone but the bunny dude who was trying to get me off him cracked up. I then noticed Russian santa's awesome double swords. One of wich I grabbed and started giving a yeti a crew cut. Then I stopped and hooked the giant sword I took onto a bannister, backed up and used it to swing onto my new horse. "Here's your seriously awesome sword back." I said.

"Bloody show pony…" The bunny grumbled before starting to laugh at Pitch and the poor yeti I shaved.

"Ah yes!" Russian santa said. "You are Lucky Lila Lunamoon!"

"Ah so I'm guessing that means the guy I've been calling Russian santa in my head _is _Santa." I said to myself. "Yup! My name is Lucky Lunamoon!And don't none of ya dare to wear it out!" My seriously awesome horse decided it was time to go, and jumped into the shadows.

_~xxXxx~_

That same day after I showed all the kids my awesome new horse the snowy guy came there and started a snowball fight. So when I got to bed I made a wish. To be able to annoy Boogerman the Sparkly Rainbow-Haired Shadow-Controlling Man-Dress Wearer of DOOM. Then I had a dream. I blew up the Apollo 13 and made a flying whale.

The next day I took another walk and didn't fall in the hole again. Instead I fell off a cliff. My thought's were _'Aaagghhhh! I'm gonna die!'_


	2. Rainbow Rides and Confuzzled Spirits!

When I woke up all I saw was black. Then I opened my eyes and lo and behold I was at the bottom of the hill. '_What the heck?! I'm in a dress and coat?!'_ I thought. Then I noticed Sir Bobo Squeakykins nudging me. "Hello big fella!" I said getting up. I waved my new staff thing and it made a rainbow.

"Stay there Bobo." I said getting on the rainbow. It started darting about before going to a smooth glide. "Whee!" I screamed when I passed by the frost guy. He was scared and stumbled a bit. Then he saw me and made a 'WTH?' face.

"Aren't you that girl that was in North's workshop yesterday?" He asked when my rainbow decided to zoom off again. I still managed to answer him though.

"Yeah! Lucky Lila in the sky! Oh I'm lovin' flyin' so high!" I rhymed at him.

Jack's P.O.V.

I was about to fly after her but the Northern Lights shone up in the sky. I quickly flew to North's and saw everyone else there. "Hi guys! What's up Kangeroo?" I said seeing the dismay on Bunny's face.

"Ah! Jack MiM has chosen a new Guardian!" North said.

"So soon?" I asked. It was only 10 years since the battle against Pitch and I wasn't expecting it so soon!

"Look!" Tooth exclaimed. Manny shone a moonbean onto the ground and a crystal came out depicting the girl he saw earlier.

"Hey that's the girl who I saw riding on a rainbow. No seriously!" I added when they looked at me with confusion.

Lucky's P.O.V.

The rainbow went wacky when the moon shone on it and turned around. I saw the hole I fell in and my ride zoomed into it.

Then saw the Rainbow WonderBooger (another nickname) trying to get the pink permanent marker off his face. "Hello Rainbow Wonderbooger!" I chirped. He jumped startled and glared at me.

"You again?" He said glaring harder now. I used my 'Insane Ruler of the Universe' smile and he flinched.

"Yup-a-roo!" I chippered.

"Go away!" He growled.

"I didn't come here! My rainbow did!" He then looked at me in disbelief and said:

"You're dead."


	3. Annoying Booger and Talking about Moi

"Excuse me funky rainbow pink mustache dude?" I said.

"You died dumb color-"

"Wuzzat!?" I said screamily pointing at a cage.

"Urgh. That is a Goliath Bird Eating Spider." He said. "Now, get out!"

"Sure funky duds! You have a man-dress!" I said making another rainbow. "I'm heading to the pole!"

I kick started it leaving Funky Man-Dress Dude to his mustache and grumbling. I sped across the globe into the North Pole. I zoomed through a window and zipped past Yetis before flying on op of the globe with da pretty lights and parking it.

"I'm here crazy lookin' legend dudes! Santa! Cuddly fluffy Bunny!" They all saw me zoom in and turned when I parked it. "Yo look! I fell off a cliff and woke up in this crazy out fit! Looky green purple red staff too."

The bunny looked at me like I was insane and crazy."This Sheila is th' next Guardian?" He said.

"She must be bunny! Manny picked her." Hum-Bird Lady said.

"Well this is nice 'n all but can anybody tell me who Funky Man-Dress is?" I pondered.

"The Boogeyman dear. My name is Tooth and these are North, Sandy, Jack, and Bunny." Hum-Bird Lady said.

"Thanks Toothy!" I said. "I forgot who Boogerman was. Now, wuzza Guardian?"

"Ah! Guardians are protectors of childhood! We represent Dreams, Fun, Wonder, Memories, and Hope.S-"

"Color! You fuggot color!" I called out.

"Color?" Tooth asked.

"Yeah! There is a lotta color in childhood! You see your first rainbows when your young, you colour coloring books when your young…All sortsa stuff wit color happens. Now! Why did Funky Boogerman say I was dead?" I ranted.

"Because you are…You die to become a spirit and I'm guessing you are the Spirit of Color!"

~~~Time Skip Yo Fools!~~~

**L_The time during the timeskip was her becoming a Guardian and her visiing Pitch P. L. Out!_L**

Pitch banged his head on the wall. Manny told him that she was going to live with him! He wanted to kill her already and she was only there for ten minutes! "Go to your room! Color spray soda! Just go away!"

"Yodel-dokey! Make sure to read the A/N!"

Pitch stared confused after her pondering with she meant by A/N.

**Do not fear readers! This wil be continued in a drabble series! It'll be about her rooming with Pitch and annoying him. **


	4. Sorry!

I had gotten inspired by Cursed Luck and I had forgotten to put a note in the first chapter giving credit to Spark of the Forgotten and Shadows.

**Sorry guys! **

**- Pickle Lord**


End file.
